Never Give Up
by JadeRose1
Summary: How far will one go to get what they want? Warnings: Non-Con, Assault, Kidnapping and other dark themes. Also Slash. Co-written with RoseWaldron9 Completed
1. Chapter 1

Randy made the drive to John's place, parking out front. He adjusted his mirror to look over his reflection. A faint smirk touched his lips before he opened the door and stepped out in black dress slacks and a silver grey dress shirt. He grabbed a gym bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He licked his lips before heading for the front door, ringing the bell. The door was opened a moment later by Nikki Bella. "Hey, Randy." She smiled, giving him a big hug that he tried not to scowl over her shoulder at.

She let go, taking a step back. "See you're prepared for tonight."

"That I am, Nichole." He replied with a purse of his lips.

"God, Randy how many times do I have to tell you...I only get called that when I get in trouble. Call me Nikki….please. Now come on in...John is still cooking." She turned, heading in letting Randy follow her. John whistled to himself in the kitchen as he cooked, music playing on his iPod. He was dressed in tan slacks and a blue button down shirt with the first two buttons undone. A white apron covered his clean clothes as he stirred mixed vegetables in the skillet. His best friend Randy was coming over for dinner so the older man was making some of Randy's favorites. Chicken baked in the oven and the savory smell filled the air.

"Hey, Babe. Look what I dragged in." Nikki joked as she walked over to John, planting a kiss on his cheek.

John graced his girlfriend with a smile, bending to kiss her quickly on the lips before turning his attention to Randy. "Hey, Man. How was your flight?"

"Oh, you know the norm. Thank God for business class seats." He sighed. "My normal room?"

"Yeah...you know the drill. Hope you brought your board shorts. We might hang in the pool later." John winked at his girlfriend. "Gotta love my girl in a bikini."

"I brought a speedo actually." Randy replied, without batting an eye.

"Oh, basically your trunks." Nikki replied.

"Smaller." Randy smirked. "Be right back." He turned, leaving the room.

Niki waited a moment before exhaling a breath. "Is it me or is he even stranger than normal?"

John laughed as he went back to his work. The table was already set for three. "Nah, Randy's being Randy. I'm used to it by now."

"If you say so, Babe...chicken so a dry white wine tonight?" Nikki asked as she straightened the royal blue cocktail dress she was in.

"Sounds good." John pulled a bowl from the cabinet to spoon the vegetables in. "You look amazing by the way. Well, you always do."

She gave a coy smile. "Thanks, Babe. So do you." She commented as she went to check the wine selection they had up in the kitchen.

John carried the vegetables to the table before walking back to the oven, bending to open the door to check the chicken. "Look's good. I think it's done." He commented. Randy came back in as John was still looking in the over. He gave a whistle at the view. He didn't see Nikki quickly standing up as she was looking at the lower shelves of wine and thought the whistle was aimed at her.

John heard the whistle and turned to grin at Randy. "You whistling at my girl, Ran?" They had been friends for so many years the guys joked with each other regularly.

"Just admiring a sight." Randy replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are all men pigs?" Nikki commented as she came over with the bottle, setting it down.

"Are all women bitches?" Randy replied.

"Hey, truce you two." John chuckled as he pulled out the chicken and rice, sitting the hot dish on the stove. He was used to his best friend and his girl not getting along but he refused to push either from his life. He loved Nikki and well, he had been through too much shit with Randy to throw away what they shared.

"She started it." Randy replied.

"God, you sound like a five year old." Niki commented as she tried to get the wine open. "Damn."

Randy rolled his lips. "Here. Allow me." He walked over, taking the bottle and corkscrew from her.

"I know how to open a bottle, Randy."

"I'm sure you do, Nichole." Randy replied. He got the cork out smiling. "I'll grab the glasses." He headed for the cupboard where they were hanging under.

John shook his head as he carried the heavy chicken dish to the table. He never could figure out why Randy seemed to hate Nikki so much. "Hope you're hungry, Ran. I made that chocolate mousse with fresh berries you like."

"You know I always enjoy what you have to offer, John." Randy replied as he sat the glasses down and began to pour.

John looked up from the table and caught Randy's eyes a moment. He gave his friend a wink then a dimpled grin. He knew Randy was bisexual and they had played the flirting game for years. John had never been with a guy sexually, it was just harmless flirting that never went anywhere. Randy returned the smile but there was a slight hunger to his eyes. He moved a glass to a spot for John and Nikki before sitting with his own.

The three sat and enjoyed their dinner, John and Randy catching up. "Did you notice my latest improvements to the house?" John asked. "Nikki has me putting up more pictures now so the place doesn't look so clinical." He was proud of his beautiful house and girlfriend.

"I been saying that for years, John." Randy told him. "The place needed to look more lived in."

"I guess he just needed a woman's touch." Nikki told Randy before sipping her wine. Randy fought not to glare at the woman.

"You have." John admitted as he ate. After the meal Nikki excused herself to go upstairs for a change of clothes. John insisted on doing the clean up and was rinsing the dishes while Randy still ate his mousse.

"How can you stand her?" Randy asked John causally, it wasn't the first time Randy has questioned John's relationships over the years.

"What are you talking about? She's great." John answered as he worked. Randy was one of those guys who thought no one was good enough for his buddy. "She's sexy and good hearted...really cares about me. And come on, have you seen those tits and that ass? You just whistled at her."

"Yeah. I saw." Randy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Johnny...you never think of anything else though?" Randy finished the last spoonful standing up. He walked over to place the dish in the wash water letting his free hand to brace on John's lower back. "Anything at all?" He asked as his hand seemed to rest longer than needed.

"Like what? I said she's good hearted...it's not all about looks." John turned to look Randy in the eye. "You just think no one is good enough for your best friend."

Randy looked John back in the eyes. "I wouldn't say no one...and you know that. John. You just won't open up though." Randy finally moved his hands returning to the table to sip the rest of his current glass of wine.

John sighed. He hated it when they had these conversations. "Ran, I'm flattered. I really am. You could have your pick of pretty much anyone into guys...but I'm not. Let's just enjoy the evening. Okay?"

"I am trying John, even with the distractions." Randy told him finishing the glass to bring it over to him.

John took the glass from Randy. "Nikki went to go change into her bikini. Why don't you go change and we'll hang by the pool awhile? I'll finish the clean up here."

"Okay, Johnny...I won't be long." Randy told him before taking off for his room. As he headed for the stairs he could hear rumbling in the distance. A storm he thought. He wondered how bad. He didn't remember hearing hurricane warnings before he arrived. He smiled at the thought of the weather.

John worked on finishing the clean up. He hoped Randy would finally relax about Nikki and just enjoy the rest of the evening. Nikki was waiting for John to come up to the bedroom to get changed himself. She kept checking things out in the full mirror she had. She wanted to make sure everything was tucked in the right places. John heard the rumbling thunder as he emptied the sink and frowned. He had hoped for a nice, quiet evening. "Shit." He did a scan over the kitchen to make sure all was in order before turning on the dishwasher.

After Randy changed he headed for the pool area. He saw he was alone still and stretched on one of the lounge chairs wearing a pair of red speedos that hugged his bulge some and what little bit of a round ass he had when he stood. He tucked his hands behind his head, hearing as the rain came down on the roof of the poolroom. John headed upstairs to the master bedroom seeing Nikki waiting. "Sorry I took so long, Babe. You look beyond hot." The thunder sounded again and he grimaced. "Guess we don't have the best weather tonight."

Niki looked toward the french door. "Yeah we don't...good thing the pool is indoors." She commented.

John nodded his agreement. "I won't be long." He stripped down out of his clothes and then walked to his dresser, pulling out a pair of board shorts to pull on.

"Damn Babe. Maybe you should take an example from Randy." Nikki laughed. "I'm sure you would be hot in the tight little number too." She laughed.

"Not with this ass...those skimpy ass things couldn't contain all this." John laughed as he finished up. The two then headed downstairs to the pool room, seeing Randy waiting for them. A rumble of thunder was heard again followed by heavy rainfall on the ceiling.

Nikki jumped, seeing lightning through the skylight. "Is swimming safe with this weather?"

John shook his head. "It sucks but maybe we'd better not. There's always tomorrow." He looked at his friend. "Sorry, Ran."

"That sucks." Randy replied as he moved to stand up.

"Okay...I thought there was very little smaller then your trunks Randy...but I am corrected." Nikki commented.

"What, checking me out now?" Randy commented before giving a small turn. "Take it all in, Baby."

Nikki made a face like she couldn't believe the audacity of him.

John shook his head, laughing. "Ran's never been ashamed to show off..." The lights flickered as a loud crash was heard. "Fuck...hope we don't lose power."

"I'm sure we can manage." Randy commented wondering how luck may become in his favor. "Okay so then what?"

"Get changed and watch a movie?" Nikki suggested.

"That works as long as the power stays on." John agreed. "Go on up and change, Nikki. I'll set up the big TV in the den and we can all chill awhile. Sound good, Ran?"

"Yeah sure." Randy made his way out of the poolroom and out of sight.

John had to agree with Nikki that Randy was acting off. His friend could be moody at times so he chalked it up to stress or boredom. He leaned in to Nikki, giving her a soft kiss. "See you in a bit, Hun. I was looking forward to seeing you wet in that sexy new number too."

"I would look better out of it if Randy wasn't around." Nikki smiled at John before turning to head for the bedroom. As she headed for the door the lights flickered again. "Damn this is bad, Babe."

John sighed. "Yeah, tonight of all nights. Fun, we get to all sit in the dark bored as hell if the electric goes out." He walked behind her to turn off the lights so they could leave the room. "Guess I'll set up for movies anyway and we can just keep our fingers crossed. Bring me down a pair of my gym shorts?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Should I grab your phone too?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah just in case. It's on the nightstand by the bed. Thanks, Hun." John told her as they went their separate ways. As the man walked he could hear the rolling of thunder still overhead. Nikki took off heading upstairs for the bedroom. As she was thinking of something comfortable to put on the lights flickered again. She looked around, wondering what was going on. She knew the house was sound, but guessed something must have been messing with the wires outside. She wa stripping from her suit when the lights went out and seemed to stay out.

"Damn it." She went to feel for the phones in the dark to try to give her some light.

John was standing beside the TV with a remote when the lights went off for good. The room was immediately thrown into darkness. "Fuck, this never happens." He complained out loud with a sigh. So much for their relaxing evening. He felt his way to the couch and sat down, waiting on Nikki to bring him his phone and clothes. He hoped Randy wouldn't get lost in the huge house.

Nikki was feeling around when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She jumped before speaking. "When did you come up, Babe?" A hand covered her mouth the same time she tried to scream as she realized the arms holding her were not as built as John's. Her eyes widened before stomping down on the attacker's foot. The attacker grunted from the unexpected pain. Nikki dove in the direction of the bed to try to get to their phones before she could be grabbed. "JOHN!" She tried to scream at the same time even if she feared it would not be heard because of the closed door and the storm. As her hand reached the phone she felt a heavy weight on her, grabbing her arm to pull it away. She started to lose breath from the weight and the attacker pressing her into the soft bedding, cutting off her air.

John was oblivious to his girlfriend's trouble as he sat waiting, the heavy rain and thunder all he could hear. He was not too worried about Nikki or Randy's absence, figuring they would be walking slowly in the dark house. Sometime later footsteps could be heard heading John's way. A faint light leading the way. "Hey, there you are." Randy addressed John.

"Hey." John greeted as he saw his buddy. "Fucking storm. Did you happen to pass Nikki?"

"Nope." Randy replied. The darkness only allowed John to see Randy's shadow and a little of his face from the light of his phone.

"Maybe she decided not to move through the house? Those steps are tricky." Randy told him.

"Fuck." John gave a sigh. "She was going to bring my phone down and my clothes. I'm still wearing my board shorts." He moved to walk toward the door. "I know the house better than she does. Be right back."

"Sure thing, Buddy. Sure you don't want me to come along with you?" Randy asked.

John debated a moment then shook his head. "Nah. She may not be fully dressed. Be right back." He began to carefully make his way through the dark hallway, thankful at least the storm seemed to be calming down a little.

Randy had a cold look as John walked away. He then took off another way, knowing the layout of John's house almost as well as the older man slowly made his way up the winding staircase that led to the master bedroom. Once he reached the doorway he called out in the darkness. "Nikki? Hun? Where are you?" He hoped his girl was not too scared. She hated storms. There was no sound in the room, it was quiet except for the sound of the storm outside. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room. The bed was in a state of disarray,

"What the fuck?" John exclaimed as he moved toward the bed. He knew it had been neatly made after dinner before they went to the pool room. "Nikki? Nicole?" He called loudly, in case she had moved to the bathroom. As he headed for the bed his foot felt something tacky on the floor. John stooped to run a finger across the floor. He kept a clean house so he wondered what it was. Bringing the finger to his face the coppery smell of blood hit his nose. "What the...Nikki?" John's heart began to pound as he moved around the room, feeling frantically in the dark for sign of his girl. He feared she had fallen after the lights went out and knocked herself unconscious.

As he felt around he came across more and more splotched of blood when he headed towards the closet area. John began to panic, not knowing how badly Nikki had been injured. He moved faster in the darkness, following the trail of blood. He wondered if he should go get Randy to bring up his phone for light since he had no idea if Nikki had moved his. The splotches of blood seemed the grow thicker the more he moved along toward the closet. Reaching the door it was still partly open. John's breath came in hard pants as he opened the closet fully. He prayed Nikki had fallen and was in the closet needing his help so he could find her. "Nikki? Sweetheart?" His voice broke slightly from dread and fear.

No sound greeted him. Nothing but the occasional crack of thunder. As John went to move slowly there was a heaviness in the air, like he was being watched. His heart began to pound more as he looked around, his panicked eyes scanning the darkness. "Ran? Is that you?" He said hopefully.

"Find my gift yet, John?" Randy asked from the darkness. His voice sounded deep and cold.

"W-What are you talking about?" John's head spun at a sick realization began to hit him. "Randy, where is Nikki? Did you hurt her?"

"Oh, she isn't feeling anything, Johnny." Randy told him. The sick smile could be pictured on his face in the darkness.

John's face paled in shock although it couldn't be seen. "Y-You killed her? Why would you do that? Are you fucking crazy?" He knew his best friend had a bad temper but never would have dreamed this could happen.

"I wanted so little from you, John." Randy could be heard walking closer. "She didn't deserve you! NONE OF THOSE BITCHES DESERVED YOU!" His voice raising the closer he got. A flash of lightning showed the twisted face the viper had. A blade was clenched in his hand.

John backed away from the sight of his crazed friend. "Ran, what are you doing? I loved Nikki...I love you...but as a friend. I'm not into men. You know that. I can't help it if I'm not gay!" As always the older man tried to reason his way out of trouble. "Put the knife down."

"You never even gave me a chance..you never opened yourself up to it." Randy told him with a cock of his head. "I asked for so little...but it was all a big joke to you!" Randy told him as he inched closer. "Do you love her so much you would want to join her then join me?"

"You would kill me...your best friend for years because I don't want to have sex with you?" John asked incredulously as he inched closer to the bed away from Randy.

"I am just asking which you would prefer, Johnny. Giving you one last chance."

"Randy, you need help. You just took away the woman I love..." John suddenly made a run for it, jumping on the bed to roll over it as the adrenaline kicked in. Luckily Randy had moved away from the door as they talked so John managed to hurry out the doorway and into the dark hall before Randy could stop him. His heart pounded as he knew he had to somehow make it to the garage and drive a car the hell out of there. He wasn't going to fight the crazed man. He headed quickly for the stairs, not caring if he fell. This was pure survival.

"Damn...he didn't even unwrap his gift." Randy laughed before trying to take off after him in the darkness. He had a feeling John would be heading one of two ways, but which one to try to head to first. John reached the bottom of the stairs and tried to quietly but quickly make his way to the kitchen so he could grab a key and head to the garage. In his frantic state he never even thought about the automatic garage door not working due to power outage. Randy reached the bottom of the steps, seeing the door still closed. His head snapped to one side before heading in the direction he believed John had headed. His feet were bare, keeping his steps quiet. He could hear the sound of things being moved in the kitchen. Randy sat the knife down to retrieve a handgun he hand tucked in his waist.

"Stop right there, Johnny...or I won't give you another chance." He stated as he stepped into the doorway. His other hand pulled something from his pocket. A cracking sound filled the air before something glowing was tossed in the air roughly in John's direction. John almost passed out seeing the gun in Randy's hand. He knew he was beat. Randy was a gun collector and a damn good shot. Going to the gun range was the younger man's idea of a fun day out. He would not miss.

John took a breath and then paused, raising his hands in defeat. "Okay. I stopped. Don't do anything you'll regret, Man."

"Don't you think it's a little past that point….Buddy?" Randy told him. "Now.. follow me."

John's mind raced as he lowered his hands and slowly walked to follow Randy. In a way he feared he was walking to his own grave. "So all those years as my best friend was all a lie?" He asked quietly.

"No...I love you, John...more than you seem to realize." Randy told him as John got closer. "Up to my room...once the weather clears we are going for a ride."

"Where are we going?" John asked as he walked slowly through the house and up to Randy's bedroom. He knew better than to debate love with a man clearly out of his head.

"Don't you worry about that, Johnny." Randy told him as they made their way through the dark house until they reached the room. "Sit on the bed." John slowly sat down on the bed, his body trembling as shock began to set in. He couldn't believe Nikki was dead. He wanted to scream in rage and pain.

Randy removed a second glow stick cracking it to place it on the nightstand for some light. "The rain sounds like it is slowing already….won't be too long." He commented as he moved for a pair of metal handcuffs. He slipped the gun back in his pants. "Hands behind your back." John paused, debating making a move but he knew how fast Randy was with a gun so he reluctantly obeyed. He had to stay strong and hope he could somehow reach his friend.

Randy secured John's hands checking them over. "Now stay put." He told him. "I am going to prepare a few things for the trip."

John sat quietly while debating how and when to make a move if Randy left. If he could get Randy out of the room maybe he could run to the front door and open it by turning backward. "I'm not dressed. I'm still in my board shorts."

"We can deal with that in a little bit." Randy told him. He smiled before heading for the door. John watched Randy closely as he left, knowing this may be his chance. All the bedroom doors in his house only locked from the inside. Randy made his way to the kitchen using the dropped glow stick he began gathering a few items for the trip. He then went to check a few things in the garage. He grabbed his phone since it could shed more thing was to check if the garage door had a manual release.

John knew it was now or never. If he failed Randy may very well kill him. But if he went with Randy who knows what his fate would be. Quietly he stood from the bed and walked to the door, turning to open it from the side. With the darkness he had no way of knowing where Randy was so he kept quiet as he made his way downstairs, listening for any sounds. Randy found the release he was looking for making note of it for when the time came. He then went in search of the vehicle he knew should be there for his use. It was a SUV John used on rare occasions.

John felt a rush of hope when he reached the first level with no sign of Randy. His house was huge...he knew he could hide from his friend for hours until the lights came on or morning brought light but he just wanted out of there. He walked through the house quietly toward the front door, knowing he would have to turn the lock. If he could get through the yard to the neighbors he would be safe. Randy headed back through the house to check on John. He heard the movement of John trying to work the lock backwards. He quickened his pace "John!" He yelled, keeping the phone in one hand and pulling the gun with the other.

John heard Randy coming and ran from the door through the house, looking for a place to hide. He ducked inside one of the downstairs bedrooms, crouching in the darkness inside the coat closet. Randy stopped in the foyer looking. He knew what he heard."John, come on out! I know you're down here...you are only making things harder on yourself!" John wanted to laugh from the closet, hearing the shout. If Randy thought he was going to give up without a fight he didn't know him at all. There were so many rooms in the house he could hide all night.

"You're bringing this on yourself!" Randy yelled before he started his search.

John kept his ears peeled as he listened for Randy. He knew the younger man could run faster and had a gun so he would have to be one step ahead. All he heard was his own heart pounding as he stayed crouched down. Randy reached a door that was cracked open. He peered in shining the light from the phone around for any sign of John. John saw the light sweep the room and backed further inside the closet, giving a cry as he toppled on his ass because his hands were cuffed.

Randy stalked toward the door. He kicked the space of the door to open it looking down at John. "Tell me why I shouldn't end this right now?"

John drew a shaky breath as he waited on the bullet he knew was coming. "You of all people should know I had to try."

"As did I, John...I just wanted you to see what I would do for you...but you can never see it can you?"

"What you would do for me?" John almost roared, pain in his voice as he looked up at Randy. "I trusted you! I loved you like a brother and you killed my girlfriend! Did you know I had a ring upstairs in my dresser? All she wanted was to get married and I was going to give that to her! I loved her! Now you have me cuffed with a fucking gun on me! Look at yourself! You're bat shit crazy!" John closed his eyes. "I'm not begging. If you can shoot me and live with yourself...go ahead."

"Who said anything about me living?" Randy replied, with no emotion in his voice.

John opened his eyes, seeing the dark coldness in Randy. "You really are crazy aren't you?" He gave a humorless laugh as he tried to get to his feet.

"You drove me this way. My heart broke with every new person to warm your bed...it would then heal harder and colder bit by bit...stitched with shards of ice until there was nothing left." He slipped the gun in his waist before using his free hand to pull John to his feet.

John knew there was no point in trying to reason further. "So what now?" He asked as he was pulled to his feet to stand. "What are you going to do with me if not murder me?"

"Get you to see how it can be. I can't trust you to behave though."

John shook his head with a sigh. "You just don't get it, Ran. But you have the gun so tell me what to do."

"No you don't." Randy told him. "Head for the garage."

John looked at Randy in shock. "But I'm barefoot and not even dressed."

"I gave you a fucking chance before to behave and listen to me! All you had to do was listen! Now move!" John walked slowly out of the room and toward the garage, not seeing any way to escape now. His eyes took in his beautiful home, wondering if he would ever see it again.

Reaching the garage Randy directed John to the SUV. He opened the back. "Hop up." John slowly climbed into the back as best he could with the cuffs on. Randy got John sitting on the floor of the vehicle. He pulled a length of rope, quickly grabbing John's ankles to secure them. "Since I can't guarantee you to stay put."

"Fuck you." John spat with fire in his eyes. He never talked to Randy like that but this was a man he didn't know.

Randy wiped where the spit landed. "Dumb...dumb, Johnny..." Randy took his phone to move to another area of the garage. He came back a moment later with a roll of silver duct tape. He pulled a piece off and move to pin John, clamping it over his mouth. John glared at Randy with seething outrage as he cursed him through the tape.

Randy hopped back out, pushing John's legs in before slamming the back door. He then headed inside to grab his bag and clothing for John. John struggled a few minutes but knew it was hopeless. He was restrained hand and foot with no way to get free. He finally stopped and resigned himself to Randy's mercy, panting through his nose from his efforts. Randy returned a few moments later. He threw the bags in the back seat then went to open the garage door. He got back in the vehicle and started it up. John grumbled behind the tape, shifting on the floor as the rope was already cutting into his bare ankles.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll be, fine John...don't you worry your head." Randy told him before he turned the radio on. John wanted to laugh if it wasn't so insane. Don't worry? He was tied up in a car with a lunatic who had a gun going who knows where. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as Randy pulled out, having no idea how long they would be traveling.

After around six hours on the road John began to be in physical misery to match the mental. He had not been able to relieve himself since the afternoon before dinner with Randy and his bladder felt ready to explode. The tight rope around his ankles was digging in painfully, causing his legs to be asleep. He grunted through the tape sealing his mouth, trying to get Randy's attention before he had to urinate on himself, kicking the front seat with his bound feet.

"We will be stopping soon, Johnny." Randy replied. Reaching his destination he pulled up a long drive following signs to a small motel. He stopped near the front lobby. "Be right back." He hopped out and headed inside. Despite his efforts John felt his body give in as he waited, the warm liquid running down his legs and drenching the front of his board shorts. He had drank a lot with dinner and it had been at least 10 hours or so since he went last. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment although it obviously wasn't his fault. He rolled on his side facing away from the front of the vehicle. He felt humiliated and angry Randy was doing this to him. What had he ever done to deserve this? His heart ached as he thought of Nikki and how her death would destroy Brie. The woman had touched his heart in a way no one had for years. He knew he had to try to hide some of the rage he felt if he wanted to live through this. The more he mourned Nikki the darker Randy's looks became. His friend just couldn't face the fact that he had loved his girlfriend.

Randy returned a few minutes later. His nose scrunched as he opened the door. "Damn...sorry, Johnny." He got in but opened the windows before he started driving again. It was just a few moments before it stopped again. John didn't even try to respond. He felt sick inside, hardly able to believe the past few hours were real. Surely it was all some twisted nightmare. He would wake up and have a good laugh with Randy over it all. Randy got out and moved to the back of the vehicle he took a glance around before opening it. He moved to free John's feet. He then moved grabbing the bags. "Come on. Walk if you want a shower." They were at some little remote getaway type place.

John climbed from the vehicle, glancing around in hopes someone would be nearby. Seeing no one his heart sank as he followed Randy inside. Randy led John to the door of the tiny cabin like place. He unlocked the door holding it for John. It was small and not exactly the best of conditions. Randy shut the door after them locking it. "No screaming or I will put it back on." He told John motioning to the tape. He moved to the hotel phone, removing the handset cord.

John nodded while knowing full well if the situation arose where he could get help he would scream his head off regardless of a promise. "Good." Randy moved to grab the corner of the tape. "Just like a band-aid." He stated before giving a quick yank. John winced at the sting but said nothing, having nothing to say to the man. He hated Randy for what he had done. Randy moved to unlock John's hands even if he knew it was a risk. "Go shower...I grabbed clothing for you." John immediately came to life once his hands were freed, tackling Randy as he hoped to catch the younger man off guard. He knew in the strength department he was far superior.

Randy gave a yelp himself as the two tumbled to the ground beginning to wrestle each other. While John had strength Randy had speed, and skill. "You should have known better than that, Ran." John snarled as they rolled on the floor. "Give me an inch I'll kick in the damn door."

"I fucking tried to be nice to you…" Randy snapped yet sounded hurt. "Give you a chance to rest. This how you repay me?" He tried to elbow John where ever it would land.

"You should know me better...I'm disappointed in you." John almost taunted. "I NEVER give up..." He was cut off as an unexpected elbow hit his gut, knocking the wind out of him for a minute.

Randy tried to roll John, pinning him face down with his knees. The gun was out and pressed to the base of John's skull in seconds. "You try that again and I will shoot you!"

John took a deep breath and forced himself to lay still. "I won't." He said through clenched teeth, cursing Randy mentally.

"Now...you can get cleaned….or I throw you back in just like you are."

"I'll get cleaned." John answered, angry with himself that he hadn't been able to overpower the younger man. "How much farther do we have to go anyway?"

"A good while." Randy replied.

"Great." John sighed. "Are you going to get off me so I can clean up?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Randy oddly apologized as he moved the gun away and stood up.

John stood and headed for the bathroom, pausing a moment at the door. "What about clothes? My shorts are dirty."

Randy moved to one of the dropped bags setting it on the bed. "I said I brought some for you."

John walked to the bed and looked through the bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "No underwear?" He sighed, taking the clothes and walking to the bathroom. He did not want Randy seeing him naked knowing his unhealthy obsession with him now. Randy growled faintly under his breath. He would see John in time. While he was in the bathroom Randy took one of the padded chairs in the room placed it against the door. He sat down relaxing.

John found the bathroom to be somewhat simple but adequate. He used the cheap soap he found to wash himself off and then dried with a scratchy towel before dressing in the clean clothes. He hated how low the shorts rode on his hips without underwear so he pulled the shirt down to cover himself more. Looking in the mirror John tried to think of something to do while he was free but he couldn't risk being shot. Moving to open the door, John saw it wouldn't budge so he knocked.

Randy looked over standing up before moving to the door. "Yes, John?"

"I'm finished." John called through the door, holding his soiled shorts.

"Okay?" Randy was confused till he tried to open the door. "You locked it?"

"No. Maybe it's stuck." John pushed his weight against it and it opened. "Damn cheap hotel." He mumbled, walking past Randy.

"Well, rest while you can." Randy told John moving back to the chair. John just glared at Randy, moving to the full sized bed. He put the shorts in the bag and then climbed in the bed, curling on his side and closing his eyes. The warm shower had soothed his sore ankles and wrists from the restraints. Randy relaxed but kept his eyes on the bed. It was a couple hours and he could feel his eyes drooping. He got up moving to the bed to see if John was awake or asleep. John was breathing deeply. Tear stains could be seen on his face revealing the pain he was too proud to show Randy. Randy kept the gun in hand as he lightly touched John's shoulder. "John."

"Mmm?" John mumbled, eyes still closed. "What?"

"I need to tie your hands again John...I need a nap or it won't be safe for us to drive." Randy told him simply.

John grumbled and moved to sit up, his eyes opening. "I take it you want them behind me?"

"I would put them in front...I know more comfortable...but I think you may try to choke me out with them."

"Probably would." John admitted, no hiding the anger in his voice.

"So yeah...behind you." Randy told him as he moved at his bag removing the duct tape and a tie he had. John sighed and put his hands behind his back. Randy came back securing John's hands with the tie first then enforcing it with the duct tape. "This won't cut into you like the cuffs." Randy told him as he picked the gun up again heading back for the chair. He moved to grab the ottoman first to put in front of it.

"You're too kind." John said as he struggled to lay on his side again. His shirt rode up as he got comfortable, revealing the older man's lower back and exposed hips from going commando under the shorts.

Randy gave a faint smile as he got comfortable in the chair closing his eyes. John was able to fall back asleep much to his surprise. His body was just so tired from all the stress and trauma he had endured. The sun was setting again already when Randy stirred. He looked to see where John was. John was still laying on his side facing away from Randy. He could be seen lightly struggling to free himself, not knowing his captor was awake.

Randy leaned over by John's ear. "What are you doing?" He whispered in a low tone.

John jumped at the sound, his body going still. "Nothing...I just woke up." He lied.

"Well sit up and I'll free you so you can eat something before we hit the road again." Randy told him heading for one of the bags digging in it. "Now sorry it's not five star fixings."

"I don't care. I'm starving." John admitted, moving to sit up. He hadn't eaten since dinner the night before.

Randy brought over a mixture of trail mixes. fruits cups and homemade beef jerky. He then freed John's hands by carefully cutting the tape then undoing the tie. John took the food Randy offered and dug into it eagerly.

Randy grabbed some of the jerky before taking a seat in the chair. He eyed John as he ate, his mind thinking of all the things he wanted to do...he just had to remember there was always time for that once John was secured in his new home. John glanced at Randy and felt uncomfortable by the way his former friend was looking at him. There was a hunger in his steely eyes, like his thoughts were a million miles away. John kept his eyes on his food so that he wouldn't lose his appetite. It was surreal that he was feeling so much tension just from being in the room with Randy. This was the guy who had been like a brother to him, drinking together and just hanging out for years but it all seemed different now.

"You know when we head out...I'll have to tie you again." Randy told John simply. "We have a long drive still, one more rest stop along the way."

John sighed as he swallowed a bite. "Damn it, Randy. How long do we have to fucking go yet?"

"Another ten or so hours." Randy replied ignoring the swearing. "Unless you think you can handle the drive straight through. We don't want a repeat of earlier."

John sighed again, shaking his head. "No, guess we'd better stop again if it's that long even if just so I can piss." It suddenly dawned on him he was being an idiot. Why was he in a hurry to get to wherever they were going? Every stop they made was a chance of being rescued or spotted by someone. And if he did see a single soul he would scream his head off, consequences be damned.

"I doubt it will be as long as this time was. Just needed a rest."

John nodded, stopping himself for making more sarcastic remarks. "You know...I'm scheduled for a house show tomorrow." He said carefully. "People will realize I'm missing...and you too when you don't show up to work."

"Well, I still had a couple days." Randy commented.

John tried not to glare. "And what am I going to be doing all this time? I have like three sets of clothes, no underwear, no shoes I saw...and I doubt you'll trust me with a computer...so I just sit all day looking pretty and going crazy?"

"You'll see, Johnny." Randy told him as he stood up to gather the trash while keeping an eye on John.

John was wary of the answer but figured it was all he was getting. "I guess I'm done then." He said, handing Randy his own trash.

"Okay, John. You know the drill." Randy stated. John stood and put his hands behind him was a sigh. His shoulders felt permanently sore from being held that way so many hours.

Randy was pleased to see the compliance from John as he went to secure him with the tie. "I am sorry, John." He went to peek outside seeing no one around. "Come on." John walked outside with Randy, his eyes once again scanning in hopes of seeing someone...anyone but luck was not on his side. Randy opened the back, luckily for John it had dried out and aired out from earlier. "Okay. Up you go." John wanted to scream as he climbed back in the SUV on the floor like before. He didn't know if he could take lying bound for hours again but what choice did he have?

Randy closed the back and headed inside to retrieve the bags he brought in. He slipped them into the beck before he got in and took off. John was a little more comfortable since his feet weren't bound and his mouth was free this time around. He fought to free himself from the tie awhile but that only seemed to make it tighter so he gave up. Hours passed and the older man fell into a light sleep, lulled by the motor of the car.

Time passed and Randy kept looking back when John wasn't making any noises. He stopped at a drive thru for some hot food before reaching the next stop. It was a campsite that was closed that time of year. He parked outside a cabin and checked it to see it was open.

John woke when he felt the car stopping. He had no idea how much time had passed by. Hearing Randy leave he struggled to sit up and look around but he was too low to see much. Randy made his way back grabbing the large food bag then headed for the back of the vehicle. "Okay. Time to stretch your legs."

John slowly climbed from the vehicle feeling sore. Once again he saw no one as they walked. "How long has it been?"

"About five hours….this will be the last stop." Randy told him as he led him to the dark cabin.

"Nice accommodations." John said sarcastically as he eyed the cabin.

"It suits what we need at the moment." Randy told him as he reached for a switch he knew was by the door. It was a large open space lined with bunks and a large eating area. Randy moved to set the fast food bag down. "Go ahead and take whatever you want from it."

John rolled his eyes. "Little hard with my hands tied. Going to feed me, Daddy?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I could." Randy smirked. "But I won't hold you while you pee so I guess I'll free your hands." He moved over to remove the tie.

"Damn straight you won't." John retorted, thinking Randy's hands weren't coming anywhere near his junk. Once he was free he grabbed a chicken sandwich, removing the bread and ate the meat after rubbing any mayo off.

"Damn, I'm starting to think I like you better with the duct tape on your mouth." Randy replied before grabbing a cheese burger.

"Excuse me if I'm not in a good mood." John said bitterly. "I invite my best buddy over for dinner, thinking it will be a nice relaxing evening. Next thing I know my girlfriend is dead and my so called friend has me at gunpoint, driving me who knows where." He shook his head before finishing the chicken.

Randy's jaw tightened as his hand with the sandwich wanted to clench. "Maybe I should just beat the crap out of you right here….fuck you ...then shoot you leaving your carcass for some animals to find! Want that?!"

John felt a shiver run down him at the threat of being fucked by Randy then killed. He knew the man had it in him to do it. "Is that how you treat someone you claim to love?" John's tone softened. He knew Randy's so called love was only obsession but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"I don't want to do this, Johnny….your keep pushing and pushing though. You know my temper...why do you keep pushing knowing it will just set me off? Do you like seeing me angry?"

"I guess...I'm just hurt and tired." John fought to keep his voice soft. "I'll stop." He silently ate the rest of his food and drank his tea. He was learning he would have to watch his words and play his cards right until he could make his move. Randy returned to eating but kept his eye on John. Once they were done John handed the younger man his trash. He stayed quiet other than to comment he felt better after eating.

"Good...there is a bathroom in the back there….go take care of business." Randy told him.

John walked to the bathroom, looking both ways before pulling out his cock to urinate. He felt a little shaken after Randy's threat. Once he was finished he walked back out to where Randy waited. "You have to go?"

"Once I secure you… Can't have you getting the jump on me with my pants down." Randy commented.

John almost cracked a smile at the mental image before nodding. "Fine. I'm ready."

Randy moved to grab the tie. "Assume the position."

John put his hands behind his back, trying not to groan. "I'm starting to feel like a kept pet." He couldn't resist saying.

"Sorry, Johnny….you proved I can't trust you not to attack me." Randy started to bind John's wrists again. John grunted as Randy tied the knots but other than that kept silent even as Randy led him back to the SUV and helped him climb inside. This was the longest trip of his life.

Once John was secured Randy headed inside to tend to his own business and clean up before going back to the SUV and head out again. John lost track of time again once they were on the road. Factoring in the driving time he had pretty much guessed they were going to Randy's place. This time he didn't fall asleep. At last he felt Randy slow the car, groaning as he shifted on the floor. Randy pulled into his garage to keep the SUV out of sight for now. Once secured he got out then helped John out.

Sure enough John recognized Randy's garage. He had been in it enough times. His heart filled with hope. Randy lived in a populated neighborhood. All he had to do was get one chance and he could escape for help. At least he was somewhere familiar. "Let me show you your accommodations." Randy told John as they moved through the house. Moving a curtain for the pantry on the other side was the door to the basement. There was a keypad lock that Randy quickly punched something in before opening it. "Guess I should free your hands so you don't fall."

John turned so Randy could free him as he looked at the open door in shock. "All those years I never knew this was here. You never showed me when I got the tour of the place."

"I considered it my….hideaway when I had to...escape." Randy explained as he untied John, but quickly took hold of his gun. "Go on down, Johnny." John walked carefully down the long set of steps until he reached the bottom, Randy right behind him with the gun.

The space was surely nothing like John expected from the mind of what was surely a mad man. At least at first sight it looked very much like a small studio apartment including its own small kitchen area, a sitting space and a bed area. After looking a bit it seemed like the space should have been bigger for the size of Randy's house. Somehow seeing the space did not make John feel any better. It was obviously created for someone to live here full time. Randy couldn't have been planning this that long could he? How long was he expected to stay here? He would go mad. "Why did you put a kitchen down here for yourself?" John asked at last. "A place for your family to stay when they visit?"

"I had a few ideas for it...it changed over the years." Randy admitted. "I admit I had other thoughts for it...I can see the wheels in your head turning that you know what I mean."

John tried one last time to reason with the younger man. "Ran, think about this. You can't keep me down here. You know me...I have to be busy, active...I love my work...I would go crazy stuck in this small space for long. Why would you do that to me?"

"Seems to be the only way I can have you." Randy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides...I let you go….then what? You run directly to the police? Do you see me as some idiot?"

John sighed, but gave up arguing. They both knew Randy spoke the truth. Friend or not John would turn him in. "So, I just sit down here the rest of my life to rot? No house, no family, no job...just because you wanted me?" He moved to sit on the bed, the gravity of his situation hitting hard. If Randy kept him down here with the door locked with a security code chances were he may never be found.

"I will keep you company on my time off." Randy told him. "I don't want to keep you from what you love, John...friends, family, work...but I can't let you go...not now."

John's eyes lowered as a feeling of despair began to wash over him. It was like his worst nightmare come true for the active man. "Please...just leave me alone." He said at last. The last thing he wanted was to spend time with his former friend who would be his jailer.

Randy lowered his head, shaking it. "I'll be back soon." Randy turned heading for the stairs heading back up. He just had to see if in time John would see the whole picture of how much better things could be.

John heard Randy leave and looked around the small quarters, trying not to panic. He had to tell himself to stay strong. Maybe he could jump Randy if he could just get one chance. "Wonder why the basement is smaller than the house?" He said out loud, standing to walk around and investigate the area. John found an area of the wall that looked like there was a gap. Cool air could faintly be felt. His curiosity got the better of him and he gave a push on the wall where the gap was, wondering where the cold air was coming from.

The section of wall where John pushed popped like a spring hinge, opening enough for John to hook his fingers around to try to pull it open. More cool air hit his face from the darkness in front of him. All he could see at first glance was the floor was bare grey stone. "What the..." John was taken back by how different the floor looked from the main living area. He stepped into the darkness, the stone cold on his bare feet. Reaching around the wall he came across a light switch and flipped it on so he could see.

Most of the walls were bare stone and dirt except one wall that hand different photos and articles of him on it. Some were of him, but not of actual events or situations. Photos created of him in some way. A table against that same wall held printed sheets of paper. Another wall had a chain bolted to it about halfway up that hung to the floor. On the end was a large thick metal ring of some kind. On the floor was two more chains. The third wall had a small bed against it. The last was a metal cabinet that was locked and a chair next to it.

"What the fuck?" John's heart began to race as he moved to study the photos first. Some were not even actual pictures of him but manipulations made to look like he and Randy were a couple. He had saw fan made similar artwork online. One picture had him handcuffed on his knees while he looked up at Randy in pure adoration. Another was a drawing of them both naked in a sexual position. He picked up the top piece of paper with trembling hands.

Randy was in the kitchen preparing the meal for them. He knew he had to be careful bringing the food to John. He knew sadly John was blinded by his rage and sadness to see what was being offered to him. That same rage could cause everything to come crashing down if he gave John the chance. John began to look through the papers, feeling worse the longer he went. They seemed to be fan fiction stories written about them together. Some were very dark with Randy dominating him using BDSM type play. All of them had him as the bottom to Randy. Was this the shit his friend had been reading? He sat the papers down and walked to study the chains on the bare wall...it reminded him of an old dungeon or prison.

Randy finished the meals, placing them on containers so they could be stacked in a bag along with bottles of water. He then headed back for the basement. He had the handles in one hand the gun in the other. He listened at the door before unlocking it and opening it. John heard the sound and hurried to shut off the light and run from the room. He came out just as Randy walked in with the food.

Randy looked from the steps to see where John was. "How's the accommodations?" He asked as he carried the bag to the table. "Okay." John said simply as he walked toward the table. He wanted to curse himself for not closing the door to the secret room.

Randy reached in the bag, removing to the two containers. "Roasted chicken breast and steamed vegetables." He told John as he sat them down along with forks. Randy grabbed one set, moving toward the other side when something caught his eyes.

"I see you really have been exploring things, Johnny." Randy replied almost simply.

"Yeah..." John's voice trailed off as he tried to think of what to say. "You know, Ran, some fans get carried away. They live in a fantasy world and write some messed up shit."

"Ah, saw the musings too I see." Randy smiled as if he was not fazed in the least.

John nodded, trying not to look sick. He decided not to say anything else as he looked over the food options and sat at the table to eat. Randy opened his container, beginning to eat. He sat the gun on the table to free his hands, but close enough to grab if needed. John stayed silent as he ate, focusing on the food. There was so many things he wanted to ask but thought it wasn't wise to bring up why the chains were in the room or ask if Randy was into kinky shit like the stories. As he recalled his ass had been whipped and spanked in almost every one.

The meal was quiet for most of it. At one point Randy stood up to close the door. "It makes it so drafty in here." He stated before returning to the table.

John nodded in response. "Sorry about leaving it open." He was still angry with Randy but thought it might be in his best interest to watch his mouth to avoid unwanted trouble. This wasn't his best buddy anymore...it was a deluded madman who was armed and an expert on firearms.

"It's fine. See anything interesting?" Randy asked before taking another bite.

John shook his head no, trying to put on his best poker face. "Not much in there. Kind of bare, unlike in here."

"Yeah that's true." Randy replied simply.

The guys finished eating in silence and then John handed Randy his containers. "What can I do down here?" He asked, looking around. "No TV or radio?"

"Yes there is." Randy told him before he got up moving to the sitting area. He opened two doors that conceal the entertainment center.

"Oh...okay." John sat on the small couch facing the TV and picked up the remote.

Randy moved to sit to the right of John. "Pick whatever you want tonight." John had hoped Randy would leave him alone but it seemed the younger man was determined to stay. Maybe Randy would fall asleep during it and he could make his move and get the hell out of there. He chose one of the Fast and Furious movies and leaned back to watch.

"Action flick not bad." Randy commented. About thirty minutes into the movie Randy shifted his free hand, shifting to John's leg. John felt the hand and tensed even with his eyes staying on the screen. The only thing stopping him from shoving the younger man's hand away was the gun. Randy lightly squeezed John's leg. Letting his hand rub over the strong muscle. John swallowed hard, feeling dread at the touch but said nothing, trying to pretend it wasn't affecting him.

"It's fine, John...you're over thinking." Randy commented.

"I don't want you to touch me like that." John told the man, trying to keep his tone calm. "I told you I'm straight."

"You won't even try...what other options do you have, John?" Randy asked as his hand moved to where the skin was exposed on John's leg. "You relax you may see the enjoyment of it."

John jumped up and moved away from the couch like it was on fire, the movie forgotten. "Please...just leave me alone. I don't want to relax. I don't want any of this."

Randy's eyes narrowed as he stood up. "I am getting to a point I don't care what you want...I will get what I want one way or another."

"Leave me the FUCK alone!" John screamed, panic in his voice. The idea of being taken by a man freaked him out beyond words. "Can't you see it's not personal? I'm not into guys that way!"

"I honestly think I am past the point of caring." Randy replied in a cool almost cold tone. "'I've gone too far with this. No turning back." He slowly moved closer towards John.

John backed away from Randy, all the while knowing there was nowhere to go. His breath came in short gasps as the movie played in the background. "I have tried easy...I have tried nice...over and over...I could just throw you in the spare room." Randy voice was calm, but dangerous.

John was too far gone in his fear to watch his words. "Yeah, I saw the chains. You're fucking sick. I'm not bending over for you...this is not one of your deluded stories!"

"That so?" Randy commented. He kept an eye on John as he moved over towards the panel. "Guess you need a closer look." John stood frozen, looking around desperately like a cornered animal needing an escape. Randy looked at John aiming the gun. "Move, John. I tried doing things easy...but you just need to complicate them."

John honestly debated refusing a moment, even if it meant his death. He didn't want to be some pathetic victim. Slowly he remembered his parents, brothers and friends. He had to think of them and getting out of this place alive. He took a breath before obeying Randy, walking slowly toward the armed man with pleading in his blue eyes. "You don't know what love means."

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't...you know I can't just let you go though...I know you can't just let what I did go." Randy replied, ushering John into the room. "I will be obeyed though." Randy followed him. "Strip."

John's hands shook as he moved to remove his T-shirt. "So you can't let me go...keep me here...you don't have to do this. H-Haven't I been a good friend to you all these years? Don't I deserve to keep my dignity?" He dropped the shirt on the floor and reluctantly pulled down his shorts to step out of them.

Randy lowered his head as if debating John's words. He wanted John….he wanted him so bad. But would it still be John if he broke him down into a shell? As he thought his eyes still drifted to John wondering if he would try to jump him if he seemed distracted. John watched Randy's every move, praying he would get a chance to jump the younger man. He didn't want to kill his friend...he just wanted to be free and escape this hell.

"I know you hate the dark...you hate confinement...this room would be hell for you." Randy spoke in a low tone.

John's heart pounded so hard he felt it would burst from his chest. "And yet you created it for me...the man you claim to love. You're sick, Randy. You need help."

Randy shook his head, racking his free hand over his short hair. He then pointed the gun toward the door. "GO!...GET BACK OUT THERE!" He stretched as his chest heaved. John grabbed his clothes from the floor and hurried to move back to the nicer part of his prison, relief washing over him. Maybe if he could reach Randy this way he could eventually persuade the younger man to let him go. It showed his friend was not completely a lost cause.

"Don't redress." Randy ordered as John passed him. He then followed John out, shutting the door. "I don't want to isolate you in there, I will though."

John laid the clothes on the floor. "But I thought...you weren't going to force me to do anything now...I am NOT having sex with you."

"Doesn't mean I can't look." Randy told him. John felt a little better at that answer but still felt uncomfortable being nude. He stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"You can take a seat, John." Randy told him as he looked him over. "Damn you have had your private room for years...could never take it all in." The younger spoke in almost admiration.

John's face flushed, not knowing how to take the praise as he moved to sit down. If he said thank you he feared Randy would get the wrong idea. "I appreciate...you not taking advantage of me." He said instead.

"It will mean more for you to slowly come around." Randy told him as if it was a simple fact. "You know you can't leave...you will grow lonely in time."

John knew no matter how lonely he got he would never want sex with a man, especially a man who killed his girl and kidnapped him but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He tried to focus back on the TV, thankful he had adverted being molested. "Well...night, John...I will bring you some groceries in the morning. You good until then?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." John actually gave Randy a thin lipped smile. "Night."

"Night." Randy started to make his way back upstairs for the night, securing the door when he left. Once John was alone he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He had escaped being raped even if not by much. Randy still had some compassion in him yet and he intended to appeal to it whenever he could. Yes, things looked bleak but there was always a way out. Maybe when people noticed he was missing Randy would crack. John watched TV until his eyes felt heavy and then used the bathroom before retiring to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Randy headed out shopping early for supplies for them both then returned. He was taking John items the same time checking to see if the older man was still asleep. John was in the small bathroom when he heard Randy open the door. He walked out after flushing the toilet. He was still naked since the younger man told him not to redress and he didn't want to rock the boat. "Good morning." He said casually.

"Morning." Randy wasn't sure if he should be disappointed that he didn't catch John still in bed. He headed for the kitchen area opening the fridge. "Got you a few dozen eggs, pre cut peppers and mushrooms, some cheese. Also some ground beef and chicken."

John nodded, trying to stay pleasant. "Thank you. Breakfast sounds good." He knew he should show gratitude to the man responsible for his food supply.

"Well, I will go up and cook for us today. This is to help hold you when I am on the road." Randy informed him. "I can bring down more later. I can only carry a couple bags at a time down those steps."

John nodded, trying not to be upset at the thought of being locked down here for days alone while Randy works. It sounded terrifying and lonely not to mention boring as hell. "Okay."

"Be back soon." Randy went to make his way back up the steps. John had already looked the place over earlier after waking so there wasn't much to do now but wait. He turned the TV on to a rock music station and began to go through his daily exercise regime. It was a good half hour before Randy returned with the same food bag as the night before plus more groceries. He looked over at John as he was doing push ups. His eyes ran over that muscular frame as he moved.

John heard movement and turned his head to see Randy watching him. He stood and turned the TV volume off. "Just going through my exercise routine." He explained, feeling self conscious.

"That's fine, John." Randy told him. "Come eat then you can go back if you want." He pulled out the trays opening John's to show a large helping a scrambled eggs, diced ham and some grapes.

John turned off the TV and walked to sit down, eying the food. "Looks good." He thought maybe if he obeyed Randy completely unless it involved sex and showed manners the younger man would respect his wishes and come around to see what he was doing was wrong.

"Thanks. I need you to look over the food I brought down for you and let me know if that will be enough to hold you for most of a week...in case I get delayed."

John glanced up at Randy's words, no way to hide the panic and fear in his eyes at the idea of being locked down there with no human contact for days. Taking a day off work seemed to kill him at times. "O-Okay." He said in an almost whisper before lowering his eyes to his food.

"I am sorry, Johnny...I am...I know you don't believe me." Randy told him as he started to eat. John didn't reply just willed himself not to cry and show how upset he honestly was. Would it come to a point he would prefer death over this existence and just jump Randy, consequence be damned? He had to try his best to stay strong for his family. After breakfast Randy cleaned up again. He just sat down in the chair to see if John wanted to talk...or ignore him.

The tension hung heavy in the air as the men sat in silence were before both men had laughed and enjoyed each other's company. John didn't know what to do or say so he just sat on the couch and watched a sports news show. He didn't want to exercise naked in front of Randy. After about an hour Randy sighed faintly to himself, tears almost felt they wanted to hit his eyes. He stood up moving to gather the trash before heading for the steps. John almost felt bad watching Randy go but what could he do? He couldn't force himself to want sex or be happy being a prisoner of a man who killed the woman he loved. He let Randy go and lowered his head once he was alone, getting a tension headache.

It was heading for night when Randy returned with dinner, salmon with a wild rice blend. John looked up from the bed where he had been lying and slowly sat up. "Hey."

"Hey." Randy replied low. "Brought you dinner down." He sat the bag down to unpack it including a couple cans of beer.

"Thanks." John nodded as he moved from the bed to walk over. "Smells good."

"I'm trying...so you look over the supplies?"

John nodded again. "Yeah...it looks like it will be fine." He sat at the table as always.

"Good." Randy sat to eat. Once again the dinner went by in relative silence. As much as John despised Randy for his actions he almost missed the days when they had enjoyed each other's company. Why did the younger man have to fuck everything up? John knew he couldn't live this way. It was worse than prison. Even inmates got time out of their cells.

Before the meal finished Randy's phone rang. He sat his fork down to retrieve it keeping an eye on John. "Hello?" He answered. "No, I haven't seen him...nope."

John felt a rush of adrenaline hearing Randy. People were looking for him already. He knew his actions would piss Randy off but he had to try. Taking a deep breath he shouted in his best promo voice, knowing it may be his only chance for rescue. "I'M HERE! I NEED HELP! I'M AT RANDY'S HOUSE!"

Randy quickly stood heading for the steps. "No...NO just TV…." Randy quickly ended the call. He glared at John as he came back over. "Get up." He aimed the gun at him. he kept it trained on John as he went to open the hidden room.

John slowly stood, sitting his fork down. He knew he may have made things hard on himself but he could only pray whoever was on the other end of the phone heard enough to be suspicious. "I don't think I need to tell you where you are heading." Randy told him in a cold and dangerous tone.

"I had to try." John said, trying to appeal to Randy once again. "If you were in my position you would have done the same thing."

"I am past caring, John." Randy told him with a sneer. "I gave you chance after chance...you keep trying to appease me...try to lure out my caring side...the side that cared for you...loves you...Well, that has been shattered. Now, get inside." John gave a shaky breath but moved to reluctantly walk toward Randy and into the cold room made to feel even colder by the fact he had no clothes on. He knew this would be bad but he didn't regret his actions. "Over by the wall." Randy motioned to the wall with the chains. John walked slowly, his eyes taking in what looked like sturdy chains you would see in a dungeon. Where the hell had Randy even found those?

Randy closed the door flipping a lock high up. He then turned back towards John pocketing the gun. "No where to run even if you try to fight me, John." His eyes truly had the look of a predator. "Take your punishment like a good boy and maybe I'll take it easy on you later...maybe. Now...kneel." Something about the authority in Randy's voice and the darkness in his eyes caused John to obey, moving to kneel with a pounding heart. The younger man might have been a few pounds lighter but he was still an impressive figure.

Randy grabbed the larger ring. Popping a pin he slipped it around John's neck. There was space around it to not choke the older man, but not big enough to slip off. Randy secured the pin with a twist, a faint click could be heard. Moving to another part of the room he returned with a bucket setting it down. "In case you need to tend to business before I return." He gave a chilling smile. "Now if you excuse me." He turned heading back for the door.

John gave a shudder as he felt the cold metal against his neck. He wanted to beg Randy for mercy but the prideful side of him refused to lower himself more. "I hate you." He said lowly. "I don't even know who you are."

"A shame." Randy replied, but the tone was mocking as he opened the door. "I'll be nice and leave the light on for you...for now. Now, I need to fix this mess you caused." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

John felt his body tremble in the cool room but he forced himself to try to not dwell on it. Mess he caused? Had he asked for his life to be turned upside down? Did he ask to be torn from his home and locked away in a basement like an animal? Tears wanted to prick his eyes but he wiped them away angrily. Randy was NOT going to break him. He could survive this. He just needed to dig down deep inside and live what he preached to others. To never give up no matter what. Maybe only ten minutes had passed before Randy returned. He looked John over like a predator eyeing his prey. John was shocked Randy had returned so fast. Did he regret leaving John like this? "You left me a bucket for ten minutes?" He had to ask.

"I didn't know how long it was going to take." Randy told him flatly. He walked to the cabinet, pulling a key out to unlock it. When he opened it John could see different items inside whips, crops, chains, sex toys. Randy began looking the assortment over.

"How long have you been a kinky freak?" John asked, trying the swallow the panic he was feeling inside. "Should have suspected after our I Quit match." His mind raced with thoughts of how he could defend himself.

Randy gave a silent laugh. "Yeah maybe a little back then." He pulled out a small key and a chain bringing it over to John. He hooked it to the neck shackle before using the key to separate it from the wall chain. "Get over here." Randy gave a pull toward the bed.

John stood slowly, eying where Randy's gun was in his pocket as he walked toward the bed. "You touch me I'll break your fingers." He warned.

"Ever read The Cask of Amontillado by Poe?" Randy asked as he secured the chain to the head of the bed. "On your stomach."

"No...what the fuck is that?" John replied, not moving.

"Thought you were more educated. Put simply..you break my fingers...and you will be sealed in this spot to never be seen again." John's body began to tremble at the threat. It was at that moment some of the fight left him and he truly realized how insane his friend had become. A minute ago rape seemed like the worst thing that could happen to him but that paled in comparison to slowly dying of thirst alone in that small, dark room. He moved to get on his stomach without another word of resistance. Being shot seemed almost inviting compared to that fate.

"Good Boy." Randy commented as he went to restrain John's wrists to chains he pulled up from under the top of the bed. John felt sick as he let Randy restrain him. He would agree to anything if it saved him from Randy's threat. His stomach clenched as he tried to block his mind from what he knew was inevitable. Randy took a hand running it over John's shoulders and down his back until it reached his ass, giving a firm squeeze. "Just wonderful."

John wanted to scream at the younger man and tell him to stop touching him but he didn't dare. All he could see in his mind was Randy shaking his head in disappointment before leaving him chained in the dark forever so he let his captor do as he wished. Randy spent a few minutes admiring John as his hands felt over his back, ass and legs. "This will be good." Randy commented as he walked back to the cabinet. John tried to let his mind drift as he waited, anything to not be fully in the moment and escape this reality.

Randy returned with lube and a small butt plug. He put some of the lube on his fingers before massaging between John's ample cheeks. He smiled as his fingers massaged over the tight puckered flesh. "Mmmm"

John gave a small gasp at the touch but offered no words of resistance. He had no way of knowing exactly what Randy would do next. "Good, John...just relax." Randy smiled as he pushed just one finger in, he waited a moment before adding the second. "Yeah...that's nice." Randy commented as he slowly moved them.

John was prepared for blinding pain so he was taken off guard when Randy's finger brushed something deep inside him and sexual pleasure traveled through him, stirring his cock. A gasp left his lips. "Hmm seems I found something already." Randy commented as he crooked his fingers to find the spot again.

John panted at the tingling heat that went through him. He had often bragged that nothing went in his ass. He had no idea it could feel so good.

"That's it, Johnny." Randy almost praised with a slightly husky tone. "See how good things can feel if you open open yourself up to it?" Randy continued a while between slowly pumping his fingers and then going back to massaging the sensitive bundle of pleasurable nerves. John was ashamed of himself as a moan left him from all the stimulation. Couldn't Randy see that even if what he was doing felt good they would never have a future? The only reason he wasn't cursing the man out was because he had threatened to murder him.

"Good...now the next part." Randy commented as he removed his fingers and grabbed the plug. He used more lube before slowly pushing it between John's cheeks and in. The width of course caused more of a stretch then Randy's fingers did,

John groaned. He had expected to feel Randy's cock but instead it was something else. "W-What's that?"

"It is called a butt plug." Randy explained as he pushed it in rest of the way until John could feel the stretch decrease yet still full.

"Fuck." John said softly at the full feeling. It was an odd sensation. "What's it used for...to stretch?"

"Among other things." Randy told him as he gave a plug a jiggle. "This has an added use." Randy moved back to the cabinet to pull out a small remote. He moved to sit in the chair.

John turned his head in Randy's direction, surprised by his actions. It was no secret his friend had wanted to fuck him for years. What was stopping him now? "W-What do you get out of putting the plug in me?" Randy smirked as he hit the first button on the remote. A very faint hum was heard as the plug began to vibrate. John's eyes widened as sweet vibrations sent jolts of sexual arousal through him. Before long his cock began to thicken under him as small pants left his mouth.

"Mmmm yeah…" Randy commented as he moved one hand to the front of his jeans, rubbing over it. "That's it, Johnny." He gave a faint moan. "That's just the first level." He licked his lips, watching John. John didn't want to be enjoying himself but his body had other ideas as the heat kept building. A thought crossed his mind that scared him. If he was truly going to be a prisoner, facing loneliness and isolation from the world would it be so wrong to cling to any pleasure he was given? His moans grew more audible as he let himself feel.

"Mmmm...yeah, Johnny...that's it." Randy told him as he tuned the vibrations up slightly. Randy moved the gun from his pocket, sitting it on a small table next to him with the remote. He then went to open his jeans to allow his already aroused cock to seek some freedom.

John looked at Randy, hearing the movement. His blue eyes were slightly glazed with arousal. "Damn...you're fucking huge." He mumbled, seeing Randy's cock. It wasn't a lie. John may be more muscular but the younger man had a good few inches of length on him and more thickness.

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy moaned hearing him. He loved looking at John as he moved to wrap his fingers around his girth giving a slow stroke showing off the effects the older man had on him. The increased vibrations began to make John's head spin. His hands clenched in the cuffs as his cock reached full hardness, rubbing the bed under him. "Feels good doesn't it, Johnny?" Randy called over as he relaxed back in the seat, jerking himself off at the sight.

"Y-Yes." John admitted, his chest heaving. "Fuck...if you don't turn this thing down I'm gonna cum soon."

"Go ahead, John...of course I still may not shut it off." Randy grunted a moan as he squeezed his cock as he stroked it. "I want to hear you lose it. How hot it got you feeling that pleasure coursing through you." John lasted a few minutes longer until the slow build brought him to an almost mind numbing orgasm. He would never admit it but the anal stimulation made him cum harder than he ever had in recent memory. No words left him just a moan as his lips parted in bliss, his cock throbbing as it shot its load.

"That's good, Johnny." Randy reached for the remote, turning it back to the first level. He spit into his hand to give him some moisture as he worked himself up more. "Mmmm yeah...fuck that looked so good...can't wait for the next step tomorrow."

"N-Next step?" John panted as the stimulation continued from the toy, feeling ultra sensitive now.

"Yes, Johnny." Randy grunted closing his eyes. "You...you think I would be con...mmm. Content with just using toys on you?" He spread his leg sliding him even more in the seat letting his head lean back on the chair.

"No." John admitted, the vibrations almost too much now. "I'm wiped. Could you turn off the plug?"

Randy thought maybe if he was lenient now John maybe more compliant in the morning. He reached over to shut the plug. "I am sure I can make it feel good for us both." Randy moaned. "Just gave you a sm...mmmm small taste tonight." Randy groaned out as he pictured the feeling of finally getting to feel the tight warmth of John around his cock. "Oh...yeah...mmm….yeah…" He panted out as he started to stroke faster.

The sexual pleasure wearing off John began to feel ashamed for liking it so much but Randy had truly scared him with the earlier threat and had turned off the plug when he asked. "Thank you..you're so hung you might have to go slow." John said as he watched Randy, trying to push the man over the edge so it would be over.

"Mmmm...I will, Johnny...I will." Randy moaned. Hearing John commenting the act in a more favorable way heated him more until he couldn't hold off. He moaned out before he came letting John see stream after stream of cum shoot up from Randy's cock to land over his hand. The younger man panted as he finally stopped. "Fuck." He panted.

John couldn't help staring as he had never seen anyone cum that much at once. "Damn...been awhile?" He had to ask.

"Yeah...guess you can say that." Randy lifted his head looking at John. He panted as he stood to fix his jeans knowing he can shower once he left. He then moved for the bed. "Just relax for me and I'll remove the plug."

John tried to relax, his body feeling spent. No matter what he couldn't shake his fear of the threat. "I-If I do everything you want from now on do you promise never to get tired of me and just leave me here?" He asked in a pleading tone he barely recognized as his own.

"You behave I won't leave you alone in this room...you try anything you will be." Randy told him as he went to remove the plug. "I may still bring you in here for some of our...play times."

"I...I'll behave." John told him softly, relaxing a little at the promise.

"Good." Randy went to pocket his gun again before returning to free John's hands. He then went to remove the neck shackle. He placed his hand on the gun before stepping towards the door. "You can shower if you want."

"Okay." John's body language looked defeated as he walked over by the door so he could go to the small bathroom. For such a large, muscular man he seemed so small as he almost timidly waited for Randy to open the door. The fire in his eyes had been replaced with an empty resignation. Randy opened the door letting John pass. After John left Randy went to clean up the room.

John walked to the bathroom almost feeling numb as he turned on the water and climbed into the small shower stall to wash. The way he saw it he had two choices...become Randy's sex slave and please him in every way possible or be left alone to rot. It didn't matter if he was gay or straight...nothing he wanted mattered. This was his life and the reality was crushing. How could someone's life change so fast? A few days ago he was a world famous wrestling superstar with a beautiful girlfriend, supportive family and perfect life. Now he was nothing. John washed himself, trying to fight the feeling of despair deep in his gut.

Randy finished and left the room closing it. He looked back, hoping John would not make him go through with his threat. He placed the toy in the bag to take upstairs to clean later. He then waited for John to return. A bit later John emerged from the bathroom a new kind of man. Where once he had looked at Randy with a mixture of defiance and rage there was now almost a meekness and he didn't even ask about clothing. His normally lighthearted blue eyes looked empty as he moved to sit on the couch by the TV.

Randy watched John a moment before speaking. "I am heading up for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." John said softly in an almost submissive tone as he just sat, staring at the blank TV. Randy shook his head before he headed up the stairs. He wondered how much longer the gun would be needed or was John playing him? John was a good actor he knew that. No, he couldn't let his guard down yet.

John lost count of how long he just sat there numbly, his mind playing tricks on him telling him if he didn't keep Randy sexually satisfied the man would grow bored and murder him, sealing him in the stone room that would become his tomb...buried alive. Finally he moved to walk over to the TV, seeing a few DVDs that looked home made. Out of sheer boredom he popped one into the DVD player and hit play. It was an obviously fan made video of him and Randy in various compromising positions in the ring with the song Letters From the Sky. It was relatively short and the next one came on. John walked to sit back down, watching video after video of them together. He had never realized so many fans thought they wanted each other. Why did no one care how he felt? Time passed until John had watched every video. He fell asleep on the couch curled on his side.

Randy came down the next morning seeing the screensaver bouncing around the TV screen. He looked, not seeing John at first, but then moving toward the TV he saw the older man curled on the couch like a child. He walked over touching John's shoulder. John jumped as he woke quickly, for a moment forgetting where he was until it all came rushing back, the weight of depression almost too heavy. He looked to see Randy watching him. "Yes, Randy?" His voice was almost timid.

"Time to wake up, John." Randy told him with a faint smile. He walked into the bathroom, returning with a simple terry robe. "Here, put this on and follow me." John put on the robe, not asking any questions as he followed the younger man. Randy actually led John back up stairs, allowing the older man to take in the sunlight coming through the windows. "I know you enjoy cooking...so you can prepare breakfast for us."

John paused by the window, his hungry eyes taking in the sunlight and the blue sky. It was a beautiful morning. So much he had taken for granted in his life. "Thank you." He said softly and meant it. After being stuck in the small space every small kindness given him made him feel grateful. Tearing his eyes away from the window he moved to start cooking, knowing Randy's kitchen almost as well as his own.

Randy moved to sit at the kitchen island to watch John. "I'll make a deal...though I know it isn't much. When I am home...I'll let you come up to use the house. The two conditions...I need to stay where I can see you and you must not get close enough to a window that a neighbor may spot you. You can busy yourself by cooking, we can use my indoor pool or you can use my gym."

What may have seemed like nothing to John the day before felt like such a treasure now. He gave a nod. "Thank you. I...appreciate that." His tone stayed soft as he pulled eggs from the fridge.

"Good." Randy smiled as he watched John. "Of course when I need to go to work or run errands you will need to be downstairs. I will make sure you have plenty of supplies for those extended times."

John nodded, his eyes lowered as he focused on the food. He did enjoy cooking but nothing seemed to matter anymore. He just did it for something to do and to please Randy. He worked at putting together a western omelet, knowing it was the younger man's favorite. His own appetite was all but gone so he was careful how much he made so he wouldn't waste food. "Smells good, Johnny." Randy commented as the older man worked. "Want juice today?"

"Thanks...yes please." John plated Randy an omelet before working on one for himself. "Your food is finished."

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy moved to pour two glasses of orange juice from the fridge for them, carrying them to a small eat in table. John made himself an omelet and carried the plate to the table, sitting down to eat. It was truly a testament to how broken the older man was that he had used knives to cook but never once debated trying anything. He kept his eyes lowered to his plate as he ate slowly.

"Remember what I told you I wanted today, Johnny?" Randy asked after they had eaten for a while.

"Yes." John nodded with no emotion. "I remember."

"I still plan on it before I leave this afternoon. Just a question of sooner or later. Do you wish to enjoy up here more...or just deal with it after we are done?"

John felt sick in his stomach as he looked at what remained of his food. He didn't care about the pool or the gym now...he just wanted it over with so he could be left alone. He hated feeling like a kept sex toy. "We...we can do it as soon as you want." He answered, a lump in his throat.

Randy nodded. "Okay, John...finish up." He smiled. "It will be fine. Remember how good last night felt."

Randy's words made John feel ashamed but he knew he had to please Randy. "Yeah...I remember." He forced himself to finish the rest of his food.

Once done the two men cleaned up. "Okay then...I guess we can head back down if you're ready." Randy stated even if he knew somewhere in the back of his mind John would never be 'ready'.

John nodded, his eyes looking outside one final time as if memorizing it before walking toward the entrance to the basement. Randy followed John downstairs after securing the door. "In here...or there?" Randy cocked his head toward the hidden room.

"Here...please." John replied almost timidly. He dropped his robe without being told, stepping away from it as it fell to the floor.

"Okay, Johnny...I'll be right out." Randy headed into the bathroom. He came out a few moments later, stripped down except for something strapped around his shoulders and across his back. A small bottle was in his hands. "On the bed...hands and knees will make it easier on you."

John felt numb as he climbed on the bed on all fours to wait. In his broken state he just wanted to please Randy even if it killed him inside to do it. Why fight what he couldn't change? "Good, Johnny...damn you look so hot." Randy walked toward the bed. "Just like last night I'll stretch you some with my fingers first."

"Thank you." John said quietly. "I appreciate the consideration." The words were spoken without sarcasm for once.

"Of course, Johnny...I want us both to feel good." Randy told him as he looked him over. "Mmm I want to do something first." He moved, running a hand over John's round backside before delivering a sound hit to one cheek then the other. "Damn, that is a good sight." Randy told him as he did it again. John gave a grunt at the hits but offered no other reaction. It neither heated or hurt him at this point. He just let Randy use his body as he wished. "How was that, John?" Randy asked as his hand rubbed the slightly warmed flesh. "I remember how much abuse you could take in the ring." Randy voice was husky with heat as his cock twitched at the feeling.

John swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He wanted to hide away in shame but at the same time was afraid of angering Randy. His existence depended on pleasing his captor and making him return for more. If Randy grew bored of him it would be all over since he could never let him go. "I-It felt good. I liked it." He answered at last.

"Good." Randy gave two more, harder hits. "Deep down I had a feeling you would ..that defiant stare when we squared off...almost begging for more." Randy practically moaned the words out before he moved to slick two fingers. He braced his other hand on John's lower back as he proceeded to stretch him as he did before.

John fought to ignore the pain in his heart and shut down his emotions so he could be a good sex slave and just feel. The fingering had felt good last night after all. John felt the familiar stretch and felt relieved when his prostrate sent some sexual heat through his body, giving a quiet moan. "Yeah...that feel good doesn't it? See what you been missing?" Randy asked as he scissored his fingers some to stretch him a little

more.

"It...feels good, Randy." John said in response. Anything to please the younger man and boost his ego. "W-Will you...fuck me now?" He almost choked on the words.

"Sure, Johnny." Randy moved on the bed, using some of the lube on his already hard cock from hearing John moaning at the prep. He gave a shaky pant realizing he was finally getting his dream after all these years. He lined the head, rubbing it between the cheeks. "Mmmm." Was his only comment as he pushed in to spread the loosened hole slowly. John closed his eyes, groaning at the stretch he was beginning to feel. A finger felt much different than a thick cock.

"That's it, Johnny...breath...just breath." Randy encouraged as he continued to push, running one hand up and down John's back while the other held near his waist.

John tried to obey, breathing in shaky pants while tears burned his eyes. He hated this...hated Randy for using him this way. "I'm fine."

"Good." Randy got all the way in and sat still a moment. "It will ease in a moment...it will start to feel good...like the toy."

"Okay." John told him as he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling. Randy slowly started to pull out and push back in. He wanted to start slowly to get John used to the sensations it would cause him. John knew he had to give Randy the time of his life.

He focused on the positive feeling Randy's cock began to give as the younger man moved in and out. "F-Feels good." He panted.

"Good...Good...focus on that." Randy moaned with a lick of his lips before he started to pick up speed and his angle slightly in hopes of rubbing against if not tap against John's prostate. John felt the familiar arousing jolts go through him as Randy's thick member found his prostrate. While the actions were destroying his heart his body enjoyed the feeling. He moaned his approval so that Randy would be pleased as his cock thickened. "Mmmm Found the right angle there, Johnny?" Randy asked as he repeated it.

"Y-Yes..feels good." John moaned out as the heat went through him again, making him feel both heated and dirty.

"Mmm Good...good." Randy encouraged as he continued with deep moaned. "Fuck you feel so good, Johnny...Mmmm So good."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint." John said honestly. In the back of his mind he couldn't believe how sick and twisted this was.

"Not at all." Randy moaned, leaning his head back as he now used both hands to grip John's waist. "Don't think you ever could, Johnny." His one hand rubbed over John's hip. "Hope you see and feel the pleasure in this as well."

"I...I do." Tears pricked John's eyes as Randy almost gentle words tore at him. This was the man who threatened over and over to kill him...was forcing him to live in a tiny prison with no life or family. "It does feel good." At least that part was true. His cock was hard and leaking.

Randy moaned with the feeling of accomplishment as he started going faster. "Reach a hand under you, Johnny...touch yourself." Randy moaned out. John reached a hand to grip his cock, stroking it just the way he did when jerking off. Needy pants left his mouth as his hand felt the wetness there. "Yes...that's it." Randy panted. "Yeah get yourself so worked up you could just blow." John moaned as he stroked himself harder, giving his balls a squeeze as he felt the building pressure.

Randy moaned as he could almost feel John's walls tighten then relax. "Fuck yeah...god so close...so good."

"M-Me too." John admitted, stroking his cock. "Is it okay if I...let go?"

"Yes...Johnny...Yes." Randy moaned out. "Right there with you." Randy moaned driving hard and deep as he felt the pleasure wanting to wash over him.

John stopped trying to hold back and cried out his climax minutes later, feeling the wetness on his hand as he shot his load. Randy groaned as he had stayed in John even after he finished, his cock slowly softening when he felt the tight constriction that came with John's release. Randy slowly moved to pull out of John then stood. "I'll bring you fresh bedding before I leave today. You were perfect, John." Randy told him as he slightly panted.

"Thank you." John said quietly, slowly moving to sit on the now soiled bed.

"Because you never delt with it...you will clear that stuff when you use the bathroom next." Randy told him. "I am going to grab a shower upstairs and will be back with the bedding."

John nodded at Randy. "Okay. Enjoy your shower." He felt like imaginary weights were on his shoulders, wanting to suffocate him. All he was good for was to be used and left alone while Randy enjoyed his normal life. Basically he was a living, breathing sex doll.

Randy turned to head for the steps. When he did John could see the straps that wrapped over his shoulder, went across his back and was a gun holster. John just sat in the silence for what seemed like hours although it was probably only minutes. Tears trailed from his eyes before he slowly walked to the bathroom to shower. Randy returned as he said he would now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He didn't see John but heard the shower so he went about making up the fresh bed. He carried the soiled sheets to a laundry area to set them aside for cleaning.


	4. Chapter 4

John felt a darkness in him as he cleaned he never had before. It was a hopeless feeling he couldn't shake. When he was finished he didn't even bother looking for clothing as he walked out to see Randy. What did he have to hide now?

"Hey Johnny." Randy looked over hearing him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the older man. He then shook off the feeling. "I still have a couple hours before I leave for my fight. Did you want to do anything upstairs?" When John shook his head no Randy asked him. "Want me to go now then?"

"Whatever you want is fine." John assured him. Why did he care if he worked out to stay healthy and strong? What was he being healthy for...wrestling was over for him. There was nothing left.

Randy walked over to John grabbing his jaw to peer in his eyes. "I asked what you want. When I leave I won't be back for a few days...do you want company while you can have it or do you wish me to leave now?"

Fear flashed in John's blue eyes at the touch, trying to think of the right thing to say without pissing Randy off. "If you don't mind...I am a little tired." He said at last.

Randy nodded slowly, loosening his grip. He gave a faint smile even if he was disappointed. "See was that so hard now?" John shook his head no and stood to move to the freshly made bed where he laid down to rest.

"See you in a few days, Johnny." Randy turned, heading back upstairs to finish packing before he had to leave. John closed his eyes to sleep, blocking out the world around him. Part of him hoped he would never wake up. Time came for Randy to leave. Part of him wanted to check on John one last time, but he told him he wouldn't see him until he returned. He packed his car and headed for the airport. John woke and the silence was too much to bear. He turned on the TV and left it on for sound, spending hours trying not to lose his sanity from the lack of fresh air and windows.

Randy arrived at the hotel, checking into his room. He was preparing for the arena when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it seeing Hunter. "Hey, Boss. What's up?" Randy asked him.

The older man took a breath, looking him over. "Can I come in a moment."

"Ah...yeah sure." Randy turned to walk in and let Hunter follow him shutting the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you heard anything from John yet?"

Randy paused and turned to look. "What? Still nothing yet?"

"Nope...not a word. We are making word tonight that he has turned up missing."

"I see...anything I can do?" Randy asked.

Hunter tried not to narrow his eyes. "No...Vince already has something prepared."

Randy pursed his lips with a nod. "Okay...no problem, just let me know."

"Yeah I will." Hunter stated simply before patting his shoulder. "See you at the arena."

"Yep." Hunter turned heading back out. Once he was back in the hall Hunter looked back at the room, shaking his head. "I hope I am wrong, Kid."

Monday crept by for John, the man's mind breaking more and more the longer he sat in the silence. Before that his life had always been a flurry of activities and work. Claustrophobia wanted to set in locked in the small space but he fought the rising panic, not caring to eat or exercise.

That evening John turned on the TV to watch Monday Night Raw, hungry to see people he knew and loved. They were all like family in the locker room. Before the show Michael Cole announced that sadly John Cena was a missing person, stressing this was not a storyline and the disappearance was under investigation. John felt confused when there was no mention of Nikki's death. Wouldn't the police found her body by now if they were looking? He missed her so damn much. Tears once again wet his eyes as he pictured how he would touch her and the love in her eyes as he filled her when they made love. He wiped his eyes and wanted to scream at the TV that he was right here. Everyone looked so sad and worried. The night wore on and John sat like a zombie in the dark room, staring at the TV as his only escape.

Tuesday crept by and Randy returned to the house Wednesday morning, having a rare two days off. He dropped his bags and went for his precautions. before going to check on John. He didn't know if the gun was really needed anymore as John had been nothing but good when they were together. He opened the door and made his way down the steps. He stopped near the bottom looking around as an odor hit his nose. "John?" He called out.

John turned empty eyes to look at Randy from where he sat on the bed. Two more days of empty isolation had passed and the older man's mind had began to think Randy would never return. He was still naked. "Hey."

Randy walked over looking at him. "Did you shower at all while I was gone?"

"Don't remember." John looked almost confused at the question. "Don't think so."

Randy sighed then headed for the small kitchen area. "When did you last eat?" He asked before opening the small fridge.

John tried to think the last time he had eaten. He had tried to hoard his food in case Randy never returned and in his depression he didn't feel hungry anyway. "Yesterday morning...I think I had an egg and mushrooms."

"Yesterday morning?" Randy fought not to raise his voice. "An egg?" Randy knew he bough John enough to easily have four to six for each breakfast knowing how much his meals used to be. He shut the fridge then headed back over toward John. "Come on. Follow me."

John's eyes widened in fear as his body trembled slightly. He had heard the displeasure in Randy's voice. Should he have choked down more even if he wasn't hungry? "Am I...going back in the r-room?"

"No...no…" Randy lowered his eyes with a sigh, resting a hand on John's shoulder. "I am taking you up to my room and going to wash you." He tried to tell him in a calmer tone. John nodded, his body language relaxing slightly as he stood from the bed so he could follow Randy. Randy led John out of the basement and upstairs then headed right for the top floor and his master bedroom. "Would you like a shower or a bath?"

John honestly didn't care but a shower sounded quicker. "A shower please."

"Okay, Johnny." Randy told him as he removed his shirt and went to set the water. He made sure it was nice and warm before looking at John. "Go ahead." Randy wanted to join him, but did he trust opening himself up with no protection.

John climbed slowly into the shower to step under the water. He felt slightly weak and dizzy from not eating as he reached for a bar of soap. Randy could see John wobble slightly. He bit his lip before stripping down, tucking the gun out of sight before stepping in behind John placing his hands on John's waist. "Maybe a bath would have been safer. Allow me." Randy took the soap and began lathering John's back.

"Thank you." John said quietly as he stood and let Randy wash him. Fear had imbedded itself so deeply in the older man's mind he never even considered fighting Randy now in his weakened state.

"Of course." Randy almost whispered as he leaned to kiss John's shoulder. He would have loved to take his time and worship every inch of John's flesh as he washed him, but he could tell that was not possible at this time as John seemed ready to collapse any moment. He hurried but was thorough as he washed John's back then his front. He made sure John was fully rinsed before stepping out for a towel. He reached around John to shut the water. "Come." John stepped from the shower as he was told, still feeling dirty despite being washed. Feeling Randy touch him in any kind of intimate way did that to him.

Randy led John into the bedroom and his bed, pulling the blanket down. "You rest...I'll make us both something to eat."

"Thank you. You sure?" John asked as he sat in the bed.

"Yes...I'll open the window for some fresh air...remember my rule though okay?" Randy asked as he moved towards the windows to pull the drapes back.

"Okay." John laid down, closing his eyes as he felt weak. It did feel better being out of the basement but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be sealed in the lonely place again.

Randy opened the windows allowing a faint cross breeze to go through the room. "I'll be back up in a bit...well after I dress." Randy went to pull shorts from his dresser sliding them on. Before he left the room he looked at John then towards the bathroom. He went in grabbing the gun. He didn't feel he needed it. He didn't want John getting access to it though. He headed down to cook for them.

John lost all sense of time as his body finally relaxed from being out of the basement and feeling the breeze on his face. He could almost pretend he was back home. The older man drifted off to sleep. It took Randy about a half hour before he came up with food for them. Scrambled eggs with diced ham, peppers and mushroom. He also had two cup of cut fruit salad. He looked over seeing John asleep. He almost wanted to let him sleep, but then the meal would grow cold. He set the food down in the dresser before walking over to lightly touch John's shoulder.

John's eyes opened, at first seeming normal then the light faded from them as he remembered the reality of his situation. "Food is ready?" He asked, smelling the ham.

"Yes." Randy told him as he moved to grab John his plate bringing it over. "I'll get you a glass of water. My hand were full to bring juice."

"Thank you." John's stomach rumbled as the smell of food hit him. He took the fork and ate a bite of the eggs.

"Of course." Randy went to the bathroom returning with a small glass of cold water. He then grabbed his own food. "I have off two days." He told John as he sat near by.

John felt relieved at the news. He paused, wanting to ask something but kind of scared to. At last he just went for it. "W-Would it be possible for me to stay up here during the day unless you have to go out? I get so claustrophobic down there."

"Of course." Randy told him.

John looked grateful as he nodded, returning to his food. The longer he ate the better he felt, not feeling quite so weak but because of the stress, lack of physical activity and depression his appetite was not what it used to be. He sat his fork down with about half the food left on his plate. "It was good...I feel better...but I think I feel full."

Randy had a worried expression as he came over taking the plate. "Okay, Johnny...rest a bit and we can swim or workout later."

John was shocked, thinking in his mental state all he was to Randy was a sex toy. "You aren't going to fuck me now?"

"Damn I would love to...you look so tired though." Randy commented. He set both plates aside before he moved around the bed to climb in next to John, moving close. "Was there something you wanted to experience?" He asked as he lightly touched John's chest. "We have two days...there's time."

John shook his head. "No...I just thought...isn't that why I'm here? So you can fuck me like you always wanted?" The words were spoken almost child like and nothing like the outraged man Randy had forced there at gunpoint, so full of fire and life.

"Well of course I do, Johnny...but you are not a machine." Randy continued to lightly massage John's chest. "It's not purely my pleasure." Randy looked at John with a smile. "I would love you fuck you. I just wasn't expecting it the moment I walk in the room." The older man felt a faint clenching of anger in his chest at Randy's sweet words. It wasn't purely his pleasure? Where was his caring when he had raped him despite John's pleading to be left alone...that he was straight and didn't want to be touched or used? But then the fear overrode the rage, leaving John feeling empty and like trash. He just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Randy was acting like they were lovers and John was here by his own choice.

The two just laid there as Randy kept lightly touching John, taking in the soft feel of him. It may have been a few hours before either one realized the time passed when Randy heard a sound from the bathroom. "Fuck." He grumbled as he moved from the bed to check the ringing phone. John just laid, feeling conflicted by Randy's actions. How could the man go from a cold blooded killer one moment to soft and sweet the next?

"What!, NO...you can't!..Yes...yes I understand...yeah...fine...I will." Could be heard from Randy in the bathroom. John turned his eyes toward the bathroom, wondering what was wrong but didn't move. Randy returned to the room sitting down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Johnny...I need to leave tomorrow morning."

John looked crushed, his eyes lowering but he nodded. "Work called?"

"Yeah my extra free day became a media day." Randy sighed. "I am really sorry." He turned and used a hand to brush John's face.

John blinked his eyes as tears wanted to burn in them. He wanted nothing more than to be out working his own media. He wanted to jerk away from Randy but it would only result in punishment. "I...I understand."

"Johnny...do I have your word...you won't try to run away during the night if I let you sleep up here with me? This way I can give you as much time as possible before you go back down?"

John nodded his agreement. Anything to stay away from that place. "Yes."

"Good boy." Randy told him. The rest of the day passed including Randy getting John to take a swim with him before dinner. They ate and Randy took John sexually in his bed before both men retired early for the night. During the night Randy had moved to hold John against his chest. John laid in the darkness in a state of shock. Randy had fucked him again and not stopped until John got off too. Every time they were together John felt like another piece of him died inside. He had whored out his body just to avoid being punished. He just let Randy hold him, feeling nothing anymore.

Randy's alarm went off in the early morning groaning. "Fuck." As he shifted he felt John's what. "Oh...hey." He mumbled still half asleep.

John woke, hearing the alarm. "Hey."

"I'm sorry, Johnny...I only have enough time for a quick breakfast before I need to get heading for the airport."

John nodded, his eyes lowered as he moved from the bed. He wanted to plead and beg for Randy to let him go but he knew it was no use. "I know how work can be."

"Yeah. I'll fix us something...promise me you will eat while I am away." Randy told him as he got up to dress.

"I'll try." John told him, no emotion in his voice. "Sometimes...after awhile I start to think...maybe you're not coming back. I try to save food."

"Why wouldn't I be coming back?" Randy asked, looking at him. "It was only two days John and I had enough food for you for about a week..and you only ate a minimal breakfast. Now I am not on Smackdown next week, so I can head back right after Raw."

John began to tremble as he swallowed hard. "You lose track of time when you're alone with nothing to do...then it seems so long...and I remember when you said..." His voice lowered to an almost whisper. "If...I didn't please you I would be sealed down there and left to die. P-Promise me...if you ever get tired of me you won't do that...shoot me instead?"

"It was more a matter of disobeying me, John. I doubt you could ever displease me. I also said the hidden room...if you are in the main room know I will be back."

John nodded, as he waited on Randy to go back down to eat. He said after Raw and today was Thursday...at least five days of silence and isolation with no fresh air or sun. The men went down to eat. As Randy said it had to be quick. He sent John back down afterward and closed the door before heading out. John looked around the room, his heart pounding and stomach sinking. In the back of his mind he knew he should shower after his long sex session with Randy last night but a part of him didn't care. He wouldn't be seeing anyone for days anyway. Not bothering to put on the robe he sometimes wore John walked to sit on the couch, turning on the TV for sound. He wondered how many days it would be before he almost welcomed death.

Randy got in his car and drove of. Just down the block was a black town car. Two men were inside. One man nudged the other. "There he goes...let's get moving." He told his companion before he stepped out in jeans, a white t-shirt and black boots. Kane looked at Hunter as he climbed from the vehicle. He was dressed in casual clothes unlike his normal work attire. He still thought this whole thing was a little crazy. "You know this is breaking and entering...right."

Hunter chuckled as he pulled a single key from his pocket on a key ring. "Not breaking if you have a key." Hunter locked the car after Kane got out and the two men headed down the block to Randy's house. Hunter unlocked the door and entered quickly punching in the security override.

Kane looked both ways, feeling a bit nervous. "This feels insane, Hunter. We've known Randy since he started...you actually think he did something to John?"

"You didn't hear what I did on the phone...you didn't see Randy's face when I talked to him Monday. I hated even waiting this long." Hunter stated as he looked. "Hmm top to bottom sweep? Any locked doors knock." He instructed as he slowly headed for the steps.

Kane just shook his head and followed Hunter up the steps of Randy's large home. There were a lot of rooms so he took one end of the hall while Hunter took the other. He walked through several rooms and a bathroom, pausing in the master bedroom a moment. "Hunter! Come Here!" Kane shouted out.

Hunter rushed down the hall stopping outside the room. "What did you find?"

Kane made a face as he pointed at the messed bed. "Tube of opened lube...and spots on the bed...both sides of the bed the pillows look used...He had someone in here with him last night."

Hunters face hardened slightly. "Doesn't mean it was John." He stepped in the room to look around closer. "That would explain why he didn't want to leave today." Hunter turned his head, cocking a brow before he rushed past Kane into the hallway, opening a small panel. Almost as soon he did he thought he heard something. He moved his head closer to the opening to listen.

He walked over to Kane. "Randy has a dumbwaiter. Go over and tell me if you think you hear a TV or radio."

Kane walked over to where Hunter had listened and grew silent a moment. His eyes widened as he nodded. "Yes. Sounds like a movie plaything...cars and people talking."

"Why would Randy leave a TV on?" Hunter questioned. "There is only two other entries to that thing. Follow me." Hunter rushed to the kitchen, lifting the access for the dumbwaiter. He knew he heard the TV louder. His heart raced with some adrenaline before he spoke. "HELLO!? HELLO! ANYONE THERE?!"

John was curled on the couch when he thought he heard a voice calling out. He frowned, knowing Randy had gone to work unless he came back. He moved to turn off the TV so he could listen more closely. Once the room fell silent his heart began to race as he thought he heard a familiar voice yelling. Was it in his imagination? John stood and walked closer to where the voice was, yelling in response. "HUNTER? HUNTER, IT'S JOHN!" His voice sounded hoarse and desperate. It seemed too good to be true.

"OKAY JOHN HANG TIGHT!" Hunter replied then looked at Kane. "This way." Hunter headed back for the steps, moving a curtain that was under them leading to the small pantry. Hunter looked at the door. "Damn, this is a change," He commented as he examined the lock.

"I can't believe this." Kane growled as he eyed the door. "I can't believe Randy has John locked away like some kind of prisoner...we don't know the code though."

"Well, want to see if you can kick hard enough?" Hunter asked. "I think you can kick harder than me. That or I can try a few combinations and hope one is right."

"No...let's get him out of there. I'll try to kick it in. Stand back." Kane growled, feeling a deep righteous rage. Once Hunter moved he gave a hard kick, putting all his weight against it. It made him so angry that John was locked away in his best friend's home and had probably been molested if not hurt. Three furious kicks later the door finally gave way.

"Good job, Big Guy." Hunter patted Kane's shoulder. "John? John?!" He called down the steps.

John felt almost dazed as he stood frozen. Was his nightmare really over? "Down here." He called, not even thinking of the fact he was still nude. The only clothing there was the robe anyway.

Hunter made his way down the stairs, looking around. "Hey." Hunter tried to greet John in a casual tone. "Ready to blow this joint?"

John nodded slowly, being rescued somehow was snapping him out of the fog of depression his mind was in. "You don't know how much. Randy's fucking crazy. He was going to keep me here forever." He tried not to shake as he walked toward the hidden room. He wanted them to understand how sick his friend was. "L-Look in here." Kane frowned but moved that direction.

Hunter turned his head looking where John headed. "Look where, John?" Hunter was confused as he had been down there before.

"Just watch." John managed to open the door, cold air floating out of the room as he turned on the light. Kane walked in to the room first with Hunter behind him. He actually gave a gasp as he took in the chains on the wall and the pictures of John. "This was our play and punishment room..." John's voice sounded pained. "If I refused to have sex with him he threatened to seal me in here and let me die. The day I screamed for you, Hunter, on the phone he chained me to the wall and left me here awhile."

Kane gave a growl as he let it all sink in. "And people call me twisted."

"Fuck." Hunter whispered, almost in shock as he looked around. "I never knew this was here, John...I..I know of the basement set-up, but not this part." He looked at John with an almost apologetic look. "Let's get you out of here and to a hospital. Do you have anything to put on?"

John looked thoughtful. "I think there's a robe out there I wore the other day."

"Okay, John. Let's get you out of here and to a hospital...I am guessing you are wanting to press charges right?" Hunter left the smaller room to look for the mentioned robe.

John nodded as he walked out to where the robe was lying and picked it up. "I invited him to my place for dinner...he killed Nikki and forced me to go with him at gunpoint. I was tied up in my SUV all the way from Florida."

Hunter shot Kane a look. Then back as John. "Well it's isn't as bad as you thought. Nikki's hurt...but alive."

Hope and a smile broke on John's face for the first time in days. His girl was alive! "I'm so glad. I thought I lost her." He said, his voice breaking. "Should I shower? I had sex last night but never cleaned up." Kane shook his head, feeling bad for John.

"No...John, they will want to do a full exam...I know it will be hard, but it will help your case if you don't clean anything." Hunter tried to explain. "You said he took your SUV...any chance he left the keys with it?"

"I guess we can see. It was in his garage." John fastened the robe. "I'm ready...I don't have socks or shoes." The next thing he knew he was being scooped up in Kane's arms and carried up the stairs.

"Okay...if so I'll take you to the hospital in the SUV and Kane can follow us." Hunter explained as they headed up.

"Sounds good. Thank you both so much. You saved my life." John said.

"You should have never been there in the first place." Kane growled as he walked.

"I am sorry I just never thought he would have taken it this far." Hunter told John as he headed for the garage. "Okay let's see if Randy is predictable at all." He opened the SUV, his nose scrunched at a smell. "What the hell?!"

Kane sat John down beside the SUV. John smelled a pungent odor of urine and spoiled food and blushed. "I...um pissed myself on the way here. I was tied and gagged on the floor for hours so I had no way of telling Randy I couldn't wait." He explained. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Let's just take our rental...leave this here for the police to deal with...I would offer you to change but your clothing probably smells in there too." John nodded. Kane picked John up and carried him the distance from Randy's house to their vehicle.

As they headed down the block Hunter pulled out his phone dialing a number. "He's all yours...yes….yes...I can...give me an hour we are taking John to a hospital now...thank you." He hung up, getting in the driver's seat."

They headed to the hospital. John was quiet in the back seat for awhile before he spoke. "What will happen to Randy now? He's at work. Should we call the police?"

"That's who I called, John. We came in right after Randy left for the airport, so doubtful his flight even landed yet. They will grab him at the gate. Once you are at the hospital Kane will stay with you while I go back to help the local police gather legal evidence." Hunter tried to explain.

"This will destroy him...and Bob and Elaine...it hurts me but I can't let it go." John sighed. "He was honestly convinced he loved me and in time I'd love him the same way. I'm afraid if I drop it he would come after me again."

"Even if you didn't press charges yourself, John...there is still Nikki." Hunter told him. "A a family company we can't just let it slide even if you asked us to. It's over. It's best he be dealt with to not be a threat to anyone else."

"I know." John said. They arrived at the hospital and John was taken inside by Kane. He was examined fully and asked questions which he found embarrassing but was honest in his replies. He stayed a few hours and then was released after Kane went out to buy him a set of clothes and he checked in to a local hotel. Kane sat with John while Hunter dealt with the local police.

"When Hunter returns we will take the jet back to Florida. Then we can take you to Nikki. I do warn you she is very shaken up...hurt physically and mentally."

John looked worried as he nodded. "I'm just glad she's alive. I feel different mentally too. What if she thinks it's disgusting I had sex with Randy?"

"I am sure she is worried what you think of her. He sliced her cheek...and her chest." Kane informed him.

"I don't give a damn. I just want her." John assured him. He felt rage that Randy had hurt her so much.

"I'm sure she will feel the same." Kane tried to put John's mind at ease. "After the police were done at your place Hunter made sure it was cleaned over for both of you."

Meanwhile Randy landed in Florida for what he thought was a speaking engagement at the performance center, but he never even got out of the airport when he was met with the police. He tried to act innocent having no clue what the police wanted, but he went without drawing too much attention. Once Hunter returned John gave the two men a heartfelt thank you and they left for the airport to see his girl. A few hours later they landed in Florida and rode to the hospital. John felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked down the hospital hallway to Nikki's room.

Brie was in the room with her sister. The left side of Niki's face was bandaged. "Come on...it's not that bad. Look on the bright side."

"Bright side?" Nikki's voice could be heard cracking with tears.

"You're alive." Brie told her.

John walked into the room with love and concern in his eyes. "Nikki...Sweetheart." He said softly as he neared the bed.

"John?" Brie looked surprised as Nikki just turned her head trying to cover the left side. Brie ran over ot give John a big hug but then stopped right in front of him. "Can I hug you?"

"Sure." John smiled, bending to hug her. "It's so good to see you both."

Brie reached to hug him tight. "Don't mind her too much." She whispered to him. "I guess I'll give you two a few moments." She told John as she let go and headed for the door.

John walked close to the bed, looking down at his girlfriend. "It's so good to see you, Baby. I was told you were dead."

Nikki slowly turned her head looking at John. Pain, hurt and worry were in her eyes. "I was worried you were too." She whispered.

"I nearly was...Kane and Hunter rescued me." John told her, putting his hand on hers.

"Hunter came to see me last night." She told him. "I can't wait to get out of here. "I guess I won't be modeling any sexy bikinis for you any time soon." She tried to joke.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. You look beautiful...but you're going to let me pamper you awhile." John told her with conviction. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I put you in this position. I had no idea Randy was obsessed with me."

"I know...and yeah...you can pamper me." She tried to smile. "As for sexy outfits...um they will be on hold for a while."

"I'm a patient man." John looked embarrassed as he paused a moment. "Nikki...this is hard to say but Randy raped me...more than once. I hope that doesn't change things between us but you should know."

"Of course it doesn't change anything, Babe." Nikki told him. She looked slightly worried. "What he did to me...doesn't change how you feel right? What if I stay scarred?"

"I don't care. You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." John leaned to give her a gentle kiss.

Tears wanted to wet John's face as the spilled from Nikki's face "Th-that was so sweet."

"I meant it...you need to take care of yourself." He whispered. "How else am I going to give my lady the ring I've been hoarding and ask her to be my wife?"

Nikki's face went almost slack jawed. "Ah...wh...what? You better not be messing with me, Johnny." She told him. "But you said...you wouldn't ever again."

"I know I did...but I love you...you changed things." John told her with a smile. "And I'm not messing with you, Baby. It's at my place hidden away."

"Oh my god, John." She almost raised her voice then cringed holding her face. "Oww." She pouted.

"Take it easy, Hun." John's eyes twinkled as he touched her face tenderly. "I take that as a yes then?"

"Of course." She told him. Part of her would be jumping up and down into his arms if she could without hurting herself more. John gave her a heart warming smile. Nikki was eventually released and John kept his word to pamper and treat her like a queen. They both suffered from nightmares at times but therapy helped them to move on together as they planned their wedding.

Randy was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder and kidnapping. The young man seemed to descend even more into madness when he heard the news that Nikki was alive and marrying "his" Johnny. Eventually his lawyer convinced the state that Randy was mentally ill and he was transferred to the local mental hospital. He paced back and forth in his small room, raving like a man possessed. "He liked it...I know he did...he's just scared to admit it...and brainwashed by that bitch." He said over and over as he looked at the room. It was small and windowless, with padded walls. It seemed forever since he had seen the sun. A faint thought crossed his mind that this was the fate he had tried to force on John but his deluded mind pushed it away. "No...NO...It wasn't like this...He was happy...he was happy..." John's face haunted him...the way his body had felt wrapped around his cock but there was nothing for him but loneliness. Karma was truly a bitch but the lesson was lost on Randy. He was in hell and John Cena the demon that haunted him.


End file.
